sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Truth the Cat
"The stars guide me through this world." Personality Truth is quiet stubborn and strong willed. He can also be somewhat selfish and only shows interest in things he cares about. He isn't the biggest fan of staying in a single place for very long, but he loves to travel in order to experience new things. But behind that exterior he is very loyal, compassionate, friendly, and somewhat childish person who absolutely loves cute things. Truth is also serious when needed and hates seeing others in pain. Since he wasn't very well treated by his "family", Truth wants others to feel good about their lives ad wishes to help them so he can make them smile. Lastly, he can be quite grouchy at times especially when he gets older. Powers He is also able to deconstruct and reconstruct matter to whatever he pleases. He is able to do this much faster than Akuma/Majin which gives him and edge. Truth can use this in combat or in everyday life. Gemini: Allows himself to make copy of himself however it cannot attack and is just used for a distraction. Taurus: His physical strength temporarily increases. Aries: Enhances jumping. Aquarius: Healing. Libra: Negates the abilities of everybody that is in range. Virgo: Truth's stamina temporarily increases. Sagittarius: His speed slightly increases. Capricorn: Increases evasion. Leo: Attacks a lot more quickly. Pisces: Improves focus. Scorpio: Heals status ailments. Cancer: Increases defense. Little Dipper: Long range attack where light is used to damage an enemy. Big Dipper: A stronger version that's a lot more accurate and a bigger blast radius. Supernova: A desperation attack that causes a giant explosion. Backstory Truth was created by Akuma/Majin 16 years ago on January 1st. He was created for the sole purpose of being the perfect killer to harvest souls for Akuma's experiments. Akuma poured a lot of time perfecting him including: Aging normally, be fully aware of his surroundings, needing food for energy, immunity to diseases, and being able to sexually reproduce to spread his killing abilities. Growing up he showed a lot of promise to Akuma and was thought to be the greatest creation. Unfortunately, later on Truth displayed a less aggressive personality and a more caring figure. Akuma took notice of this and tried to revert him back to no avail. Akuma/Majin then ignored Truth and allowed his seven other creations abuse him. Most of them did except for Greed who became attached to him and protected Truth. Greed even gave him is purple scarf which Truth keeps. Still, the abuse from everyone else was too much to bear (bare?) so he ran away from his home at the age of 7. Work in progress Relationships Neo Principium Hedgehog: Truth believes that Neo is a child trapped in a teenager's body. So he treats him as a little kid which Neo doesn't mind. Truth also thinks as him as an amazing friend and finds him totally hilarious. Of course, he does scold at him when it's needed such as when their lives' are in danger or in a serious situation, but overall they are great friends. Aqua the Cat: Truth enjoys Aqua's serious nature because it makes him easy to make fun of as does Neo, but they are still good friends. Aqua and Truth often train together and fight together in order to make each other stronger. They especially make a good fighting team. Pyro the Fox: Pyro and Truth don't often see eye to eye. They argue a lot and would rather not speak to each other which makes this awkward when Aqua, Neo, and Pyro see him. Although he does not show it, he is amazed by Pyro's fire powers, but they still aren't fond of each other. Akuma the Hedgehog: At the beginning of his "life", Truth had the best time with Akuma. He would teach Truth many things about the world and how it works. Akuma/Majin preferred Truth than the others which angered them. Truth also loved Akuma/Majin but after going through some changes and discovering his plans, he began to hate him. Wrath the Wolf: Out of all his "brothers/sisters", he hated Wrath the most because Wrath loved to hurt people. Even when Truth was young and loved by Akuma/Majin, he never liked Wrath. Wrath tended to bully Truth a lot. Envy the Hedgehog: My Arceus it's Envy. So Truth really HATES how much Envy whines and begs for things he doesn't have or need. It seriously grinds his gears and makes him want to slap Envy until he turns purple. PURPLE! He wishes that Envy would shut up and die in a fire. Lust the Mink: Truth really hates that Lust spends all her time getting boy's attention then beats them once they become putty in her hands. She even uses her charm to get Akuma/Majin to buy her stuff which really pisses of Envy as well as Truth. He also hates that she has multiple boyfriends and loves to break their hearts for no reason. Gluttony the Echidna: Truth doesn't really mind Gluttony all that much but the one thing he despises about him is that HE EATS ALMOST ALL OF THEIR FOOD. He never quits eating and just gulps down others' food when they don't pay attention. But besides that he doesn't give a crap about Gluttony. Greed the Raccoon: Truth actually liked Greed. He actually believed that Greed was his only true family. Greed was never mean to Truth and he taught Truth how to fight. Even in their recent encounters, Greed never tries to directly harm Truth. Sloth the Mongoose: Truth also doesn't mind him that much, but like Gluttony he does have one thing that he hates about him. WHY THE FUDGE IS HE SO LAZY JUST WHY?!?! ITS NOT THAT HARD TO GET UP AND DO SOME STUFF LIKE SERIOUSLY?!?!? DOES HE HAVE NO ENERGY IN HIM?!?!( he does do things but Sloth hates it) Wow I'm using the word "hate" a lot aren't I? Pride the Rabbit: The reason why Truth absolutely dislikes Pride is because of his pride. He hates the way Pride always calls himself the best and makes fun of others. He also hates the fact that whenever Pride losses at something, he turns into a total CRYBABY! Kyojin the Wolf: Like Aqua, Truth admires Kyojin because of his abilities in combat so it's no doubt that they became friends. Truth sometimes invites Kyojin to train with Aqua and himself, but that's only when he sees him since he also likes to travel. Trivia - Truth never seems to rely on maps as he states that the stars will always guide him even though if they can't be seen. - At first he was created to rival Papa-san who's daughter is Kendra "Keri" the Mink , who was owned by OneHeart. - Another reason he hates himself IS...because he was created by Akuma's artificial being creation process! He holds the soul of person to keep him alive. -Clothes totally not inspired by Noctis from Final Fantasy 15 -Truth's powers actually come from the stars. How? Don't ask me I don't know either. -He may be incredibly smart...but he's not very good with technology because he lived in a home with very little technology. -Truth was indeed born and created in Soumerca. -This cat believes in a greater power. - He would be considered a Democratic Socialist. Interview Neo: Hello good people of this place. Welcome to another mediocre interview. Give a good round of applause to Truth the Cat. So Truth, what is your name? Truth: Uh...Truth? Neo: OK NEXT QUESTION! How old are you? Truth: Oh c'mon you know this! Neo: Do I? Truth: Ugh, I'm 16 years old. Neo: Splendid answer! Who would your love interest be? Truth: Oh, well geez... I never even thought about it, then again I don't really care about that sort of stuff. Neo: Hey bro don't say that everybody will find love. Except out creator PotyKing. Poty: Well screw you too! Neo: Alright, last question! What would the perfect date be? Truth... ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, I QUIT. THIS SHOW IS GARBAGE! Neo: ;-; Truth: I hate you so much right now! Strengths - His powers. - His intelligence. - 64 Weaknesses - Truth's personality can get the better of him. - He won't fight anyone younger than himself. - His powers use up so much energy. - Not the best swimmer so yeah. Quotes " Ok, I may not be a true living creature like you, BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME A ROBOT!" " Yeah, I hate my so called father with all my heart." " As long as the stars shine, darkness will not consume the universe!" " Oh, you need somebody to help you resolve your family issues? I hope you find someone to help you....oh alright just explain everything to me." " H-hey! Where the hell do you think you're going! "No." " For the last time, I AM NOT A ROBOT." "What? You expected a fight? Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush gramps." "Listen buddy...I am the captain now." Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Good